Songs tell the Soul
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: this story is for Lily Fenton Phantom. casper high is having a talent show! what could happen? whats the goth girl going to do? whats the surprise the ghost boy has? read to find out!
1. talent show news

**hello readers who bother to read this, i made this for the girl whose reviewd ALL AND EVERY CHAPTER I've EVER wrote, and her name is...*drum roll***

**Lily Fenton Phantom! this is for you! more chapters to write, more to come!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom Buch Hartman does, I also don't own the songs or bands in this story**

* * *

Mr. Lancer, Casper high's vice principle and subs for about everything, was telling his class about the upcoming school talent show.

"Class, the school is having its annual talent show and you're all required to enter" That earned a groan from the class.

"But Mr. Lancer I'm the star quarterback, do I have to do it?" asked Dash, "Yes, Mr. Baxter you have to do it."

A Goth girl in the back row raised her hand "can we choose what we sing?" "Yes, Mrs. Manson as long as it doesn't scare people, then yes."

The students laughed, Paulina whispered to her friends "of course lancer would say that to the Goth freak."

Sam made a small growl in the back of her throat, her best friend Danny Fenton put a calming hand on her shoulder, and both of them blushed at the close contact with each other.

There other best friend Tucker Foley, make an obviously fake cough and muttered "lovebirds" followed by another fake cough.

"Were not LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam whispered simultaneously to tucker, which earned the 'lovebirds' a small chuckle from the techno geek.

"Keep telling your self's that" tucker said back to his friends.

"Shut up tech-"the violet eyed girl got interrupted.

"Mrs. Manson, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley is there something you'd like to say to the class?" their teacher asked the trio.

"No, were just talking about how good of a teacher you are, Sir, right guys?" Danny said clearly trying to get out of trouble.

"Yeah we are and we still can't believe your still single!" tucker said for the same reason as Danny.

Mr. Lancer accepted the answer as the truth; Sam was as stunned as the rest of the class.

Sam's prov

Okay, first things first pick a song, but which one?

I scammed my CD collection

Evanescence

Kelly Clarkson

Skylar Grey

Wait what's this?

This was a CD I don't remember buying, the CD said 'Vanessa Hudgens: say okay' well I might as well listen to it before I throw it away.

I put the CD into my CD player; I sat on my bed as it started to play

'_You are fine, you are sweet, you are Fine, and I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close, I don't breathe I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_

Just like me and Danny

_But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love_

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you If I can't be your only one,_

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not ok will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever or run away?_

Now that I think about it, I always wonder this about Danny

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys,_

_I'm so shy_

My friend Alex always keeps calling up Danny, tucker and her boyfriend Josh

To my place for movie nights, but I don't say a word to the boys

_But I don't wanna be into you if you don't treat me the right way See, I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

_Feel safe!_

Danny already passed THAT for sure, he catches me during the freak show incident and nocturne incident

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever? _

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok _

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Let me know if it's gonna' be you_

_Boy, you got some things to prove_

Danny does need to prove that he loves me, in order for me to tell him how I feel

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away_

_So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me closer?_

I really want Danny to pull me closer and give me a ki- WAIT! WHAT I'M I THINKING!?

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna' be alright_

_That it's gonna' be ok, don't run away _

_Say that it's gonna' be alright_

_That it's gonna' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?_

_Say that it's gonna' be alright_

_That it's gonna' be ok,_

_Don't run away _

_Will you say ok?_

Okay I'm definitely singing this for the talent show, so next I better find my outfit for it.

I have to be careful, if my mom finds out that I need something to wear, I don't even want to think about it!

Danny's Prov

What am I going to do for the talent show?

Maybe I should turn the radio on, that'll give me an idea! Right?

I quickly turned the radio that was on my bed side table.

There was a bunch of advertisements repeated over and over again; I just think people buy those products just the make the advertisements stop.

"Up next the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" a voice came from the radio, finally a song!

But my dad decided to barge up to my room when he heard the word 'jumpsuit'

"Danny-boy! Did you say the word 'jumpsuit'? Cause if you di-."

"No dad I didn't say the word 'jumpsuit' it was just the radio" I said while pointing my index finger at said object.

"Oh, than the band playing must be good to have the word jumpsuit in the name!" I rolled my eyes at that there's 4 things my dad loves, 1 his family, 2 fudge, 3 ghosts, 4 jumpsuits yeah that's my dad for you.

"JACK!" came my mom's voice "I made fudge cookies!" she said.

"COING MADDIE!" dad said as he ran faster than I've ever seen him run, he LOVES fudge that's a fact.

The song on the radio started playing

_When I see your smile, _

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out, _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, _

_I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

Just like how I'll save Sam, even if it kills me or it finishes killing me.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_And seasons are changing, _

_And waves are crashing, _

_And stars are falling all for us. _

I remember when Sam and I went to camp together, and we saw a shooting star just for us.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, _

_I can show you I'll be the one._

I can show Sam I love her, but she loves somebody else.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart._

Yeah Sam is my true love I can't deny that.

_Please don't throw that away._

_'Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away and, _

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Stay._

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay, _

If people use me I know I'll be okay

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

Okay, that song is exactly how I feel about Sam!

I'm definitely doing that song

* * *

**did you like it? should I update? ME AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON!**


	2. mornings at the manson's

**sorry it's sort! but it's something right? I'm thinking of putting Danielle in the talent show should i?**

**the next chapter the talent show will start, it'll be up eventually**

* * *

Chapter 2

Everybody in Casper high practiced and practiced to get their act right for the talent show.

Well the students who want to do well did, but the A-listers thought there act was so perfect they didn't need to practice it at all.

2 students, one boy and one girl.

Practiced their acts the hardest, they both wanted their acts to tell each other how the feel about one another.

Their names were Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, also known as Fen-ton or Fentontina and Goth freak.

The talent show was tonight, so of course the school was chaotic that day.

Sam's prov _time 6:47 AM _day of the talent show.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I muttered a curse word, that my mother would say "it's not woman like to curse Samantha."

I really hate alarm clocks, but you still have to get up one way or another.

Better get up before mom and dad barge in to force me into a frilly pink dress that would burn my eyes from just seeing it, let alone wearing it.

My body aced to crawl back into bed after I got up.

I quickly dashed to my bathroom to take a shower to wake me up.

After I took my shower, I changed into my normal everyday clothes.

While I was changing I checked on my outfit for tonight to make sure it was safe from my parents.

After I choose my song earlier this week grandma and I went to the Goth stores at the mall to look for my outfit.

Yep, my outfit was safely hidden in my bedroom away from my parents.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen; grabbed a granola bar, kissed my grandma on her forehand, and glared at my parents while they glared at me.

Yeah, this happens every day at my house me and my parents have a glaring off, disgusted of each other's clothes.

"Bye, grandma love you! Bye mother, father see you never!" I said 'bye' to grandma sweetly, while I said 'bye' to my parents with victory of being away from them.

"Bye, Sweetie! I'll be at the talent show to see you tonight!"

"Goodbye, Samantha and take off that purple lipstick!"

I rolled my eyes at what my parents said; typical I heard that 5 times already do they ever give up?

Just as I left I grabbed my purple spider backpack near the door, as I ran out of the house.

"FFFFFFRRRRREEEEEDDDDOOOOMMMM !" I screamed I left the neighborhood.

I started to run to the school to meet Danny and tucker outside before class starts.

* * *

**review? pwease?**


	3. hallways, fun huh?

**hello readers! the next chapter is the talent show! so stay tuned!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Danny's prov, day of the talent show

Come on Mr. Lancer wrap it up already!

So far he's been drowning on and on about, wait what was Lancer talking about again?

I'll find out sooner or later.

I turned to look at the clock, 5 more minutes until school was over.

"okay class" Mr. Lancer started "tonight is the talent show, so you all better be here on time" he looked at me when he said 'on time' I just rolled my eyes.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Finally!

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom to meet tucker and Sam at my locker.

"Hey Danny" Sam said once she saw me.

"Dude, you never told us what you're doing for the talent show" tucker stated.

"Time will tell" I teased at them.

"You sound like clockwork when you said that" Sam said while giggling.

"Well I know what I'm doing! I'm going to sing!" tucker practically screamed out loud.

"If you're going to sing tucker, let me go to store and buy earplugs" Sam told him, smirking.

"Ha ha ha you're hilarious Sam."

"Thank you I try."

"Tucker you laugh like a pirate."

"Shut up, Dan."

"Geez just say please."

"Fine, please shut up."

"No, thank you."

"Come on guys" Sam started "we all have to get ready for the talent show tonight."

"Yeah we should" Danny agreed.

"I need to get my voice ready for my on core!" Tucker said.

Danny and Sam just rolled their eyes at tucker.

"Bye! Lovebirds!" Tucker said as he ran out of the school.

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" screamed, you know who.

"Whatever you say lovebirds!"

"TUCKER!"

* * *

**please review! the more you review the faster i type!**


	4. welcome to the talent show!

**the talent show is in gear people, ghosts, halfas, animals, tucker.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Night of the talents show

"Welcome Casper High students, parents to the talent show!" said Mr. Lancer, the unfortunate teacher who got stuck with the job.

"All of the students have worked hard on their acts, so we hope you love the acts."

"And we even have some children from the community participate."

"Now on with the show!" Mr. Lancer finished saying

* * *

Backstage, same time

You could see Paulina and Star hurrying to finish their makeup in time, Tucker practicing his singing while making people death in one ear.

So backstage is pretty crazy.

* * *

-what Danny is doing now-

"Danielle?" Danny said to a girl about 12 years old with long Raven black hair in 2 ponytails, and Bright light blue eyes.

"hey Danny! Long time no see, huh?" Danielle said as she looked threw her plaid red and black backpack.

"what are you doing here?"

"to be in the talent show, I've got to have fun to you know."

"yeah but why the talent show?"

"Oh you don't want to see me do you? I guess I'll just go then…." Danielle said pretending.

"Danni, no and stop being dramatic."

"fine."

"see you after the talent show?" Danny asked his female clone.

"yeah, see you then Cuz!" Danielle said as she waved goodbye to Danny, who was walking away.

* * *

-what Sam is doing now-

"come on!" screamed the Goth girl, while she was looking for her CD that she dropped.

"were is that stupid thing!"

"Sam?"

"oh, hi Valarie" Sam said coldly to said girl.

"what are you doing?" Valarie asked while raising an eyebrow at Sam's actions.

Sam was currently crouching down to the floor with her hand under a table.

"I'm steraching" Sam liyed to not make herself look like someone who lost something, she didn't want Valarie to help her.

"RRRRight."

"well you've got to get ready for, you know."

"Yeah, well bye Sam."

"bye" Sam said back to her but she also added "good riddance."

"FINALLY!" Sam screamed as she found her CD under Paulina's makeup bag.

"no surprise, that shallow witch took it."

* * *

**review please?**


	5. This World

**disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. but I do own what Danielle wrote, cause I wrote it for her so NO STEALING and I also own her outfit described.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Onstage

"First up is Ms. Danielle Fenton."

A girl about 12 years old walked up on stage, she had Raven Black hair in 2 ponytails tied with blue ribbons, Baby Blue eyes, and was wearing a Light blue tube top with a pair of Black baggy jeans and baby blue high-tops.

"Danielle is going to read something she wrote, for us."

Said girl sat down on the stool that was on the middle of the stage, took out a piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"I wrote this because of a life I used to live, but not anymore." Danielle said as she started reading.

"_Can you show me the world, outside of my nightmare that has become real?_

_All of my fears have come alive._

_Will they ever leave me be?_

_I want to see the fragile snow, fall ever so gently on the ground casting a beautiful scenery._

_Will I ever see it with my own eyes?_

_I want to feel the wind air hold me closely making me feel save from harm's way._

_Will that ever become a reality?_

_Or is it just in my dreams?_

_I want to see the cloud in all sorts of shapes in the clear blue sky._

_But it's just a fairy tale, that won't ever come true._

_It's just my imagination getting the best of me._

_I want to see the sun cast a magical scenery when it sets for the night._

_It's just a myth, that isn't real._

_It feels just like the time my heart shattered._

_I want to see the moon covering the place I've known all my life, in a breathtaking light._

_I can only dream…of it coming true._

_Will I ever be finally set free?_

_Or will I stay locked up, till the end of me?_

_I know it will be, but I refused to believe it._

_I refuse to give up just yet."_

The audience clapped at what Danielle wrote.

Danielle stood up and bowed for the audience.

"ladies and gentleman that was Ms. Danielle Fenton." Mr. Lancer said to the audience.

"but don't worry there is still more talent next."

* * *

**hope you guys like that I included Danielle in the story. review?**


	6. Stage Comedy

**hey guys! here's tucker's act. sorry it's sort, but atleast it's here!**

******disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. but I own Tucker's outfit described.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Next up is Mr. Tucker Foley."

An African-American boy about 15 walked up on the stage.

He had a red fedora on his head covering his hair, dark green eyes covered by glasses and he was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with "it's pronounced 'Techno Geek' moron" on the front on it, and red cargo pants with dark yellow sneakers.

"And tucker is going to…wait what is he going to do?"

"I'm going to sing-" Tucker started but got interrupted.

"NO!" screamed all the students and teachers.

"alright, but your missing out people." A few people laughed.

Tucker then smiled bright and said "that's my talent upstage comedy!"

Mr. Lancer nodded his head signaling that it's okay.

"Okay, do you guys want to know why ghosts fly?"

"Yeah. But how are you going to answer, Foley? Dash asked him.

"well ghosts fly because there such big air heads!" tucker said to the audience, that earned him some laughs.

"and I bet some of you want to know why do ghosts glow?" A few people nodded there 'yes.'

"well ghost glow cause, their ego is too bright." That got everyone laughing.

"thank you Casper High! I'll be here all week! No seriously I will, there's school" Tucker said.

And with that Tucker walked off the stage, while the audience clapped

"Ladies and gentleman that was Mr. Tucker Foley."

* * *

backstage

Tucker walked by some of the students, but then he passed Danny and Danielle.

and the original and clone hit tucker on the back of his head, "not funny ghost jokes tucker!" Danny said to said person.

"yeah, that offensive!"

"Jeez! sorry!" Tucker screamed to the halfas, while the A-listers laughed their head's off.

"look! the Fenton dorks are ganging up on Foley!" Dash said to his 'friends.'

"Dash shut up!" screamed Sam while kicking him in the shin HARD.

"OW! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MANSON!"

"yeah, sure I will" Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

**review? please?**


	7. Say Okay

**hey guys! heres Sam's act, upnext is, well you'll see!**

******disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. but I do own Sam's outfit described.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Onstage

"Up next is Ms. Samantha-"

"SAM!"

"Alright! Ms. Sam Manson"

A 15 years old girl walked on stage she had shoulder length Raven black hair with Purple streaks, she also had Violet eyes with purple lipstick, and was wearing a purple tube top with 'Black Rose' on the front, and black shorts with dark green legging with her black combat boots.

"And she is going to sing a song for us."

"the song I'm singing is 'Say Okay' by Vanessa Hudgens, and I'm singing this for Danny Fenton." Sam said to the audience a few of them 'Awed.'

The music started

"_You are fine, you are sweet Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

Sam said as she started dancing.

_When you're close, I don't breathe I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love_

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you If I can't be your only one,_

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not ok will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys,_

She put her fingers to look like a phone and put them near her ear.

"_I'm so shy"_

Sam pretended to act like she was blushing and embarrassed.

"_But I don't wanna be into you if you don't treat me the right way"_

She pointed a finger to herself.

"_See, I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe"_

She put her fingers onto her chest above her heart.

"_Feel safe!_

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?"_

She pointed her index finger to the audience.

"_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever? _

_Or run away?"_

She did a small spin.

"_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok _

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Let me know if it's gonna' be you_

_Boy, you got some things to prove"_

She put her hands on her hips and started to sway back in forth.

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away"_

She put her fingers up and moved them slowly to the left.

"_So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me closer?"_

Sam pretended to give herself a hug.

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna' be alright_

_That it's gonna' be ok, don't run away _

_Say that it's gonna' be alright_

_That it's gonna' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?_

_Say that it's gonna' be alright_

_That it's gonna' be ok,_

_Don't run away _

_Will you say ok?"_

The music ended quietly with Sam breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

A second later the audience started clapping.

"ladies and gentleman that was Ms. Sam Manson."

With that Sam walked off the stage to probably get a drink of water, to get her heart beating back to normal.

* * *

**review please?**


	8. Your Guardian Angel

******disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. but I do own Danny's outfit and guitar described.**

******heres Danny's act!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Up next is Mr. Danny Fenton."

A 15 year old boy walked on stage he had Raven black messy bangs that had grey at the end of his bangs with white tips that covered his bright blue eyes, he was wearing a black hoodie with a pair of light blue jeans, and white boots with blue and green flames on the side.

"And he's going to sing a song for us."

"The song I'm singing is called 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and I'm singing this for Sam Manson." Danny said as his Dad stood up and cheered at the word 'jumpsuit' while his mom was covering her face with her hand.

"Okay? Danny you can start."

He picked up his light blue guitar that had a sticker of a mixed human and ghost DNA together, with his 'DP' symbol on the ghost side of the DNA and a flaming green 'F' symbol on the human side of the DNA.

Danny nodded his head, and plugged in his guitar into its amp and started playing.

"_When I see your smile, _

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out, _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, _

_I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_And seasons are changing, _

_And waves are crashing, _

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, _

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

_'Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away and," _

The song picked up speed.

"_Please. Tell. Me. you'll. stay._

_Stay._

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay, _

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."_

The audience started clapping when Danny finished.

But his dad started shouting "YEAH! THAT'S MY SON! NICE JOB DANNY-BOY!" while everyone laughed and Danny, Jazz and Maddie face palmed at Jack's outburst.

Danny just grabbed his guitar and walked off the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman that was Mr. Danny Fenton."

* * *

**review? please?**


	9. Dissecting Ghosts

**heres Jazz's talent!**

**disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom butch hartman does, but I do own Jazz's outfit**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Up next is Ms. Jazz Fenton."

A 17 year old girl walks on stage she has long orange hair that goes to her waist was in a ponytail, she had Aqua eyes and was wearing a long-sleeved Aqua shirt with a black heart on the chest, also wearing a black skirt with a baggy Aqua belt, and a pair of knee high Aqua boots.

"And jazz is going to inform us of a problem happing in our community."

"Hello Casper high! The problem I'm going to tell you about is _dissecting ghosts_."

Her parents gasped, "How is dissecting ghosts a problem?" Maddie asked Jazz while Jack nodded his head.

"Well not all ghosts are bad, like us humans for example there are innocent people and there's people who rob, steal and murder." The red head said to the audience and her scowling parents.

"And ghosts are people too. Sure, I know there dead but they still can feel, still can have families, still have a life….err…um afterlife."

"And how do you know its true Jazz?" Valarie asked.

"Well take ghost X also known as Skulker for example he feels sadness when he and his girlfriend have a fight. He also loves his girlfriend. Sure, they fight but who doesn't?"

A few people in the audience nodded their heads.

"And ghosts can have families the cater ghost also known as the box ghost and the lunch lady have a daughter named box lunch."

The audience were shocked at the fact ghosts can have families.

A kid in the front asked "GHOSTS CAN HAVE SEX!?" some people laughed at the kid's outburst while Maddie, Jack from the audience.

Jazz, Mr. Lancer from onstage.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valarie and Danielle from behind the backstage curtain.

They all glared at the kid.

"Anyway back to the topic. Think about it if you dissect ghosts your dissecting a living creature that may have done nothing wrong." Jazz said

A few people looked sad at the thought of a creature being dissected, because of nothing.

"Well imagine if someone dissects _Danny Phantom_."

There was a loud gasp from the audience, mostly from the Phangirls and a few Phanboys.

"NO! NO ONE WILL DISSECT PHANTOM!" screamed Paulina from backstage.

"See? Phantom is a ghost but we still care if he gets dissected, because he's done a lot of good deeds for the town. He saved the entire town from the ghost king and the fright night, he saved that class who went on a field trip but the bus fell of the road."

(See episode **'Reign Storm' **and **'Forever Phantom'**)

"Finally ghosts are people too. And if you dissect them you'll be responsible for murder and the gilt will fallow you for the rest of your life."

Valarie just rolled her eyes and muttered "yeah right!" sarcastically to herself.

"Ladies and gentleman that was Ms. Jazz Fenton."

And with that Jazz walked off the stage, while the audience clapped.

* * *

**review? please?**


	10. Remember the flame? NOPE!

**Hey guys! Here's** **your**** update! BTW next Saturday I won't be online.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. i also don't own 'So What' by P!nk. But I do own Ember's outfit.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_"Up next is...CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE SOUL! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!"_

_"What's wrong Mr. Lancer?" One of the polite parents asked._

_"It says Ember McClain."_

_"you got that right Babypop."_

_A 18 year old girl with light blue hair in an up ponytail and emerald-green eyes, walked up on the stage, she was wearing a dark purple tube top with 'you will remEMBER the flame or else' on the front with blue flames designs on it, And had on Blue skinny jeans with black boots with blue flame designs on it the went to her knee._

_Ember started to sing_

**"I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight**

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what

**I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall  
So, so what I'm still a rock star**

**I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
No no**

**No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight"**

_"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" The students from backstage cheered at the pop star when she finished._

_"That's right! Say my name, Baby! Say it!"_

* * *

_Backstage_

_"Guys, what are we going to do?" Danny asked Danielle, Tucker, Sam and Jazz._

_"We could 'go ghost' and kick that washed up pop star's butt, back to the zone" Danielle answered._

_"I like what you think ghost girl" Sam said to Danielle._

_"Of course you agree" Tucker said to Sam while rolling his eyes._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean you agree, because Paulina likes Ember's music."_

_"NO! Paulina likes Danny's ghost form but I still like Danny!"_

_Danny started blushing and Sam did too when she realised what she said._

_"l-l-like a friend you know" Sam said, Danny looked a little disappointed at what she said._

_"Come on guys, focus!" Jazz said to the younger teens._

_"Aright."_

_"Hey Danny and Danielle?" Sam asked the halfas._

_"Yeah?" They both asked at the same time._

_"Since Ember got a new look tonight how about we get your ghost forms new looks too? For tonight?"_

_Danny and Danielle gave each other looks, but eventually nodded their heads 'yes.'_

_"The poor half ghosts, we knew then so" Jazz whispered to Tucker._

_"Pray for those 2 ,Jazz, only god knows what goes on in Sam's head" Tucker whispered back._

_Sam ran over to her backpack to get the outfits and the thermos._

* * *

**I wonder what the outfits Danny and Danielle are going to be wearing in ghost mode are going to look like? Humm...Oh! I know. But you'll find out next time I update.**

**Review?**


	11. The Phantom Twins, Everyone!

**hello readers! here's chapter 11. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. but I do OWN Danny ad Danielle's ghost form outfits.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey, Ember McLame!" screamed a female voice.

Ember looked up and glared at the voice, who dared to call her THAT.

The audience looked up as well, as some of the students backstage looked up too.

Up floating in the air were 2 people, one 12 year old female and a 15 year old male.

The female had Snow white hair in 2 ponytails tied with green ribbons with her messy white bangs covering some of her Ectoplasm Green eyes, she was wearing a black tube top that showed her shoulders with a 'DP' logo and 'ghouls just want to have fun' written in green on the front on it, she had 2 long Neon green gloves on her hands that went up to her forearms, she was also wearing a black skirt with white leggings with a black 'DP' logo at the bottom, and finally she had on white knee high boots.

The male had on a Neon green beanie on top of his Snow white messy bangs that covered his Ectoplasm green eyes, he was wearing a white jacket with a black 'DP' logo on the top right side, the jacket was unzipped so you could see a black shirt with a white 'DP' logo on the front, he had 2 Neon green fingerless gloves on his hands, he was also wearing black baggy jeans with a baggy white belt on, and finally he had white boots with a Neon green zipper on the sides.

Everyone knew what that 'DP' meant on the male it meant Danny Phantom.

Valarie is the one person who recognized the 'DP' on the female, it meant Danielle Phantom.

"Hey, long time no kick butt. Huh?" the Danny asked.

"Oh, great. Double trouble" Ember moaned to herself.

"So, who's pipsqueak here? Dipstick" Ember asked Danny while pointing to Danielle; everyone leaned in to hear the answer too.

Danny hesitated a moment. He didn't want people to know Danielle is his clone, because cloning is against the law and he didn't want to see people try to melt Danielle again.

And they look too much alike so cousins.

"This is Danielle, my _younger twin sister_" Danny finally answered.

Nobody knew who was more shocked the audience, team Phantom, Ember, the students, Valarie, or even Danielle!

"Yeah that's it. Right sis?" Danny asked Danielle.

"Um, yeah! What DP said" Danielle answered back to Danny, while pointing to him when she said 'DP.'

"Well I guess it's time to end this sibling moment. RIGHT NOW!" Ember said as she set her guitar to the punch mode, and started to play.

The musical punch hit Danny and sent him flying in to a wall.

"DANNNY!" screamed Danielle, she then turned to Ember.

"You're going to be sorry you ever died" Danielle muttered

Danielle then started to shoot ectoblasts from her hands and feet.

(Think about how Danielle shoots ectoblasts at Vlad in '**D-stabilized**')

Ember got hit by the ghost girl's blasts, it sent her flying but her guitar caught her.

Danielle ran over to Danny.

"Danny? Hello? I could use some help here. You know!"

"Uuuhhhh. What hit me?" Danny muttered.

"The ghost diva did, now come on!" Danielle answered, while helping Danny stand up.

"Hey, Phantom twins! You too really think you could beat me?" Ember said while holding her guitar ready to play.

"And you really think you could win? Why don't you just go back to the zone already?" Danny asked her back.

"Because you're all going to remember my name, ghost brat!"

"I don't think so!" Danny said to Ember "Danielle, use your flame power and I'll use my ice power" Danny whispered to Danielle.

"Got it" Danielle whispered back.

Danielle activated her flame powers; they caused her eyes to turn fiery orange and her aura orange.

Danny activated his ice powers; they caused his eyes to turn icy blue and his aura to turn blue.

Everyone in the audience gasped, they never seen Phantom use his ice powers, but neither they've seen Little Phantom ether or her flame powers.

"Hey! Ember! Ready to fight fire with fire?" Danielle asked her.

"Oh, you got it pipsqueak!" Ember said as she took off her black hair band.

Ember's fiery blue hair shot at Danielle, but the female half ghost blocked it with her fire powers.

(Think of what Danny and Vlad did in '**Kindred Sprits**')

Until Ember's fiery hair beat Danielle's fire powers.

"Ahhh!" screamed Danielle as she was shot with the pop diva's hair.

"Danielle!" Danny screamed.

"Hey! Rock star want to be! I think it's time for you too cool down!" Danny said as he used his ice powers to freeze Ember.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again 'fight fire with ice' I knew I should have started to say that."

The audience laughed.

The ghost boy took out the ever trusty thermos from who knows were, and sucked in the frozen pop star.

"Were does Phantom keep that thermos anyway?" Valarie asked.

"That's for me too know" Danny answered her.

Danny flew down to Danielle who was rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Let me check" Danielle answered and, looked at her hands, then her legs and finally under her shirt.

"Yeah. I'm all right, Dan."

"Good."

"Umm…Ladies and gentleman that was Mr. Danny Phantom and Ms. Danielle Phantom fighting Ms. Ember McLain" Mr. Lancer said to the audience.

Danny and Danielle gave each other looks of 'oh. My. God.' While the audience laughed

You could see Sam, Tucker and Jazz laughing their heads off in a corner backstage.

"And it looks like the Phantom twins are playing it casual tonight."

Said people were blushing while the audience laughed more, if you were in the audience and your hero is onstage blushing would you laugh?

Danny and Danielle turned invisible and flew over to the rest of team Phantom who were laughing their heads off.

* * *

Backstage

"HAHAHAHAH" Sam, Tucker and Jazz laughed

Danny and Danielle just rolled their eyes and transformed back to their normal blue-eyed Black-haired selves.

"Now do you guys see why I told Danny and Danielle to wear new outfits for their ghost forms tonight?" Sam asked then

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Review?**


	12. VOTE! LIKE THE WIND!

Chapter 12

On stage

"Okay Casper high students. That's all the acts that signed up and didn't scream and run away when the ghost came."

A few people laughed at that.

"So now you the audiences are going to cast your votes, to see who would win.

In order to vote you need to go to 'Phangirl135's profile on and cast your vote. You can vote up to 2 times, but hurry voting is only going to last until Friday."

Then a girl around 15 walked up on the stage she had long brown hair with a purple streak in a ponytail, she had light brown eyes, she was wearing a black shirt that said 'No attitude anytime' on the front and Neon green jeans with black boots. And if you noticed she had on silver hoop earrings and has 2 rings on her hands, one mood ring on her left index finger and a gold ring with 'XOXO' designs on her right index finger.

"Hi guys I'm PhanGirl135. And Mr. Lancer's right, voting starts right now on my profile. So go VOTE!"

"MS. PHANGIRL! DID YOU LOOSEN THE BOLTS ON MY CHAIR?!" came the angry voice of Ms. Teslaft.

"Maybe. I still got the bolts if you want them" Phangirl135 answered back.

"DETENCHION!"

"You can't give me detection; I already got one from throwing Spit balls at Lancer when he was teaching!" Phangirl135 said back.

"You did that?!" Mr. Lancer asked

"What? No I didn't do it. Oh look a-a-a wall!" Phangirl135 said as she pointed to a wall backstage and ran to it.

"Ugh. Young writers these days."

* * *

**yeah I put my self in the story.**

**now do what I told you in the story. VOTE NOW! ON MY PROFILE! IT STARTS NOW!**


	13. The Winners Are

**Sorry for the late update.**

**My laptop lost it's memory, so I had to rewrite the chapter over again.**

**I wrote all of this on my IPhone**

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I also don't own the song 'Braking Free' Disney Channel does. But I DO OWN the character's outfits so no stealing!**

* * *

Chapter 13**  
**

"All of you have voted, and the winner is..." Mr. Lancer said as he opened the envelope he was holding.

"To kill a mocking-bird! It's a tie between Casper high's Lovebirds!"

When he said 'lovebirds' everyone in the audience knew who won, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson won the talent show!

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" came two angry voices from backstage.

"So you say" came from another voice backstage.

"SHUT UP TUCKER!" the two voices said together again.

Some people laughed at what those teens said.

Then Tucker, Danielle and Jazz came on stage and stared to cheer "LOVEBIRDS! LOVEBIRDS! LOVEBIRDS!" eventually the audience joined in.

"LOVEBIRDS! LOVEBIRDS! LOVEBIRDS!" the audience started to stomp their feet and clap there hands to the beat.

While the audience did that Tucker, Danielle, Jazz and surprisingly Valerie helped go back stage and drag Danny and Sam on stage.

First on stage was Sam she was pushed by Jazz and Tucker, while shouting some threats such as "stop pushing me Tucker before I kick you were no man ever wants to be kicked!" and "come on Jazz! Us girls have to stick together! Remember!?"

Last on stags was Danny he was pushed by Danielle in ghost mode and Valerie, while shouting "Come on guys, you can't be serious!" and "Hey! Why don't we just forget about this and prank Vlad instead?"

Danielle then whispered "I'll help you prank Vlad tomorrow. Okay Cuz?" Danny nodded his head.

"Umm...Ms. Phantom shouldn't you get back to the um...ghost zone? Your brother might be worried about you." Mr. Lancer said.

"I am, I am. Geeezzz don't get your baldness in a twist. Now I got to go help my bro make some pranks on the Wisconsin ghost tomorrow. Bye baldy dude!" Danielle said as she flew off the stage invisible and then Turning Human, while leaving Mr. Lancer scowling.

Tucker, Jazz and Valerie walked off the stage.

"Okay, Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson I believe these are yours" Mr. Lancer said he handed Danny and Sam two small trophies with their names engraved on it.

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer" Sam said politely to the over weight teacher.

"It's no problem Samantha."

Sam gave Mr. Lancer a not-so-polite glare at the name 'Samantha.'

"Sam calm down" Danny said to the goth girl, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, who thinks that Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson should sing together?"

A round of applause and whistles came from the audience in reply.

"Do you think you two could sing again?" Mr. Lancer asked Danny and Sam.

Both nodded their heads and gave Mr. Lancer their trophies, while Tucker came running from backstage handing Danny and Sam microphones to sing.

DPDPDPDPD

Backstage

"What song?" Danielle asked from The backstage.

"I know just the right song" Jazz said as she got out a CD and showing it.

"Perfect" Tucker said when he saw the song.

"This is going to be good" Danielle said as she got mischievous glint in her eyes.

DPDPDPDPDP

Onstage

The song that Jazz, Tucker and Danielle choosed was starting to play

"This song is 'Braking free' from high school musical."

Danny:

"We're soaring, flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"

Sam:

_"if we're trying so we're braking free"_

_Danny:_

_"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are"_

_Sam:_

_"Creating space between us, till were separate hearts"_

_Together:_

_"But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe..."_

_Danny:_

_"We're braking free!"_

_Sam:_

_"We're soaring"_

_Danny:_

_"Flying"_

_Together:_

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"_

_Danny:_

_"If we're trying"_

_Together:_

_"Yeah, we're braking free"_

_Danny:_

_"Oh, we're braking free"_

_Sam:_

_"Ohhhhh"_

_Danny:_

_"Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control?"_

_Sam:_

_"Connected by a feeling-"_

_Together:_

_"Ohhh, in our very souls"_

_Together:_

_"Rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see..."_

_Danny:_

_"We're braking free!"_

_Sam:_

_"Soaring"_

_Danny:_

_"Flying"_

_Together:_

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"_

_Danny:_

_"If we're trying"_

_Together:_

_"Yeah, we're braking free"_

_Danny:_

_"Oh, we're braking free"_

_Sam:_

_"Ohhhhh, running!"_

_Danny:_

_"Climbing, to get to the place to-"_

_Together:_

_"Be all that we can be"_

_Danny:_

_"Now's the time"_

_Together:_

_"So we're braking free"_

_Danny:_

_"Oh, we're braking free"_

_Sam:_

_"Ohhhhh, yeah!"_

_Danny:_

_"More than hope, more than faith"__  
_

_Sam:_

_"This is true, this is faith. And together-"_

_Together:_

_"We see it coming"_

_Danny:_

_"More than you, more than me"_

_Sam:_

_"Not a want but a need"_

_Together:_

_"Both of us braking free..."_

_Sam:_

_"Soaring"_

_Danny:_

_"Flying"_

_Together:_

_"There's not a star in heaven that w can't reach. If we're trying-"_

_Danny:_

_"Yeah, we're braking free"_

_Sam:_

_"Braking free, we're running!"_

_Danny:_

_"Ohhh, Climbing!"_

_Together:_

_"To get to that place, to be all that we can be. Now's the time"_

_Danny:_

_"Now's the time"_

_Sam:_

_"So we're braking free"_

_Danny:_

_"Ohh, we're braking free"_

_Sam:_

_"Ohhhh"_

_The music went soft again_

_Together:_

_ "You know the world can see us, in a way that's different then who we are..."_

_The audience clapped when Danny and Sam finished, Danny and Sam had the hand that were holding the microphones in tangled with the other person's arm._

_"That was talent show winners Mr. Danny Fenton and Ms. Sam Manson!"_

_Meanwhile Danny and Sam were lost looking into each others eyes._

_Danny's Prov_

_Wow, I never noticed sam's eye color up close before._

_It''s so beautiful how many other girls have voilet eyes?_

_I guess I'll have to pay more attenchion, to see what else I missed before._

_Sam's Prov_

_Dang, Danny's baby blue eyes up close I think I'm going to melt!_

_Why did his eyes have to be blue?!_

_It's getting hard not to kiss him_

_Normal person prov_

_After a minute Danny and Sam walked backstage._

* * *

_**Review? Please?**_


	14. The End

**This is the last chapter of the story :(**

**I hope Lily Fenton Phantom liked this story, I wrote it for her.**

**I want to thank**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**DannySamLover20**

**MusicLover196**

**Darkari Wolfe**

**MissAfrolatina**

**AveryPotterMormon**

**ChickenLeg718**

**Dash'sGothGodMother**

**Pale-Blue14**

**MeapZilla2Mouse**

**SilentSrises**

**Lupsss**

**for reviewing, favoring, and following this story.**

* * *

Backstage after the Talent show

Sam was about to walk out the back door to go home, but a voice stopped her.

"Sam! wait!"

She knew that voice anywhere, that voice belonged to the person she loved since 7th grade and that person was Danny Fenton.

"What, Danny?" Sam asked him.

Danny walked up to Sam just a couple of inches away from each other.

"Did you feel Sparks when we looked into each other's eyes after we finished singing together?" Danny asked her.

"yeah, I did."

"How did you feel when that happened?"

After a couple of minutes Sam responded.

"I felt like I was in a blue heaven."

Danny laughed at that.

"How did you feel Danny?" Sam asked him she was dying to know how he felt.

"Well I felt this" Danny said as he cupped Sam's cheek.

"Danny what are you?-" Sam got interrupted when Danny kissed her.

Sam eyes went wide, but after a minute started to kiss back.

Sam's prov

OH MY GOD! is this really happening?! if it's a dream I never want to wake up!

Danny is finally kissing me!

Normal person's prov

Sam put her hand behind Danny's back and another one on his chest, while Danny kept one hand on Sam's cheek gently caressing it and playing with her hair and he put his other hand on Sam's wist.

They broke apart and Danny whispered "guess I'm not so clueless anymore."

Sam smiled and whispered "it's about time."

The new couple was interrupted by a flash.

Danny and Sam turned around and saw were the flash came from, it was from a camera being held by Tucker!

"And you too said you weren't lovebirds?" Tucker said smirking.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam screamed, as they started to chase him.

"DANNY+SAM=SANNY!" Tucker screamed as he ran out of the building running from the goth girl and ghost boy.

"SHUT UP!"

"DXS FOREVER!" Jazz screamed as she watched the chase.

"GOTH GIRL+GHOST BOY=LOVE!" Danielle screamed while floating above the chaos in ghost mode.

* * *

**I hope Lily Fenton Phantom liked it. And watch out for my new story "That Special Moment" I'm writing for SilentSrises.**

**Review?!**


End file.
